The present invention relates to an elastic locking device, and particularly to a locking device consisting of two components which lock together by compressingly fitting one component into another component to lock two devices together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,611 discloses an electrical connector assembly which includes a first connector 120, a pair of first connector locking devices 122, a second connector 220, and a pair of second connector locking devices 222. The first and second connector locking devices 122, 222 can mount and secure the first and second electrical connectors 120, 220 to a printed circuit board 24. The printed circuit board 24 has a first surface 146, a second surface 246 and a pair of receiving apertures 56 defined through the printed circuit board 24 from the first surface 146 to the second surface 246. The first connector 120 is mounted to the first surface 146 of the printed circuit board 24 and includes a dielectric housing 26 having a pair of locking device receiving recesses 154 aligned with the corresponding apertures 56. The second connector 220 is mounted to the second surface 246 of the printed circuit board 24 and includes a dielectric housing 26 having a pair of locking device receiving recesses 254 also aligned with the corresponding apertures 56. The first and second locking devices 122, 222 each have a pair of spaced springs 72, 74 with barbs 84 formed thereon. The first and second connector locking devices 122, 222 are inserted into the respective locking device receiving recesses 154, 254 so that, when they are assembled, they will be perpendicular to each other. The springs 72, 74 of the first and second connector locking devices 122, 222 enter corresponding apertures 56 of the printed circuit board 24 with the barbs 84 biting into inner walls of the corresponding apertures 56. Thus, the first and second connectors 120, 220 are assembled to the circuit board 24. However, said electrical connector assembly requires extra locking devices 122, 222 to lock the two connectors 120, 220 to the printed circuit board 24. This increases material and assembly costs. In addition, the retaining force provided by the barbs 84 of the connector locking devices 122, 222 interferentially fitting with the corresponding apertures 56 is relatively small and the connectors 120, 220 may detach from the circuit board 24. U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,016 discloses another type securement used in the same application. Anyhow, an economical and reliable locking device is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.